Safe And Sound
by crazydreamerforever
Summary: What if Katniss really were pregnant during the Quell? This starts in Mockingjay, through her search to rescue Peeta and to lead a rebellion. Most importantly, have her baby. PEETA/KATNISS, GALE/JOHANNA, FINNICK/ANNIE  post CF. MJ SPOILERS!
1. Thoughts On The Matter

**HELLO! I got this idea from my bestest friend… who actually though Katniss was pregnant in CF. Well It got me thinking.. Yes! So this begins in mocking jay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Katniss ( This chapter is pure thoughts)**

Baby. As in child that depends on you. MY baby. The baby that's father was locked up in a cell somewhere possibly dead. Baby… I'm in shock. Prim told me and my heart stopped.

I can't take care of a child, especially not alone. I've never wanted this, but for some reason I feel this attachment. Peeta would refer to it as love, but Peeta isn't here.

He may never meet his baby. Never get to hold him, to teach him to bake. Never get to see him walk, talk, his first birthday. Peeta wanted this his entire life, started a rumor we now know is not a story at all. He would adore this child with everything he knows. He will never get the chance.

Prim is the most excited, which makes up for my mothers disappointment. Primrose couldn't be happier to be the aunt to my baby, to play with him and spoil him. My mother can't look at me; I know I've disappointed her. I don't even care considering how disappointed she has made me in my life. Prim was the one who figured it out. She saw me slowly deteriorating, and recognized the signs. She told me with the biggest smile on her face and tears of pure joy in her eyes and down her face. She is much happier then I was.

I don't know how to do this, I am the mocking jay. Being Katniss, I am expected to fight in a war, not be pregnant. Yet here I am, with a secret I cannot keep. But isn't this what the revolution is for? A world where Peeta's children can be safe? Here I am, fighting for that AND bringing that child into existence at the same time.

Johanna referred to me as brainless when she discovered, telling me I've killed myself. Finnick told me he was thrilled, yet I could see the pain in his eyes. He yearned for what he may never have and here I am flaunting it in his face. Then Gale, he hates me.

Prim told him for me and I knew it wouldn't end well. He looked directly at me, shook his head and walked away. Later that evening he walked up to me, asked "Is it true?" and grabbed my arm. When I nodded "Yes" he released my arm viciously, and walked away in anger. Already this baby is tearing the ones who I care about away from me.

The nightmares come worse and worse every night. Dreams of Mutts tearing at Peeta's emaciated body. The remanding creature chasing down my sister, and now tearing at my helpless child. It differs what mutt every night, the terrors my mind creates are worse then the Mutts I have seen. The worse dreams are those of Snow taking my child, and raising him alone, _into the arena he goes._ Peeta watches even more helplessly than I, suffering as he watches his child be torn into pieces. "_Peeta will never meet the baby to care, don't worry ." _I tell myself over and over.

When my Prim was born everyone - including myself- adored her. I was only four years old, so I though babies were the cutest thing in the world. Then when I realized what the hunger games were and I swore I would never force a child into that. I can't let it happen, I wouldn't forgive myself.

My name Is Katniss Everdeen. I'm 18 years old. I survived the 74th hunger games and a Quarter Quell. I am the face of the rebellion. And I am pregnant.

I'm going to get my Peeta back if it's the last thing I do.


	2. One step

**Hey Guys! Your reviews totally made my day and inspired me to write more!**

**In response a review I received asking about katniss and how far along she is, and if she is still playing off the marriage ordeal, That will be answered in this chapter! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**KATNISS**

"Katniss you can't continue with this whole Mockingjay business! It's too dangerous!" Concern flooded my sister's eyes as she begged me.

" Prim! I have to, this is all I can do to make sure Peeta is safe. Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Peeta, I could go on! They are all under my protection and if I don't comply they are all dead!" I don't mean to scream at her, but I am so stressed and confused.

One wrong move and I kill all of them.

" But your gonna have a baby! That baby is already depending on you for life itself, you go into war and you might as well be stabbing her. I realize how much Peeta means to you; He would want you to do what's best for you and that kid. You're my sister and I love you and because of that, I can't let you continue in this fight!" My sister who is younger then me comes out with more maturity than children her age posses

" I'm sorry Primmy, but I have no choice in this." I couldn't bring myself to look in her bright blue eyes. Am I ashamed of what I am doing? Yes I am. Can I not do this? No.

"Katniss, your going to kill that baby. Listen, your 12 weeks pregnant. You baby can move her muscles and blink, she has a heartbeat. I don't want to sound so terrible, but YOU fighting is MURDERING that child." Prim was actually screaming at this point and had tears streaming her face. I know she is right. " Please Katniss."

" I don't know anymore." I mumbled, Prim turned her head and walked away from me in disappointment.

Prim gave me one last look. " I know you'll do what's right."

LINE BREAK …...

" We call this meeting to order, to discuss order 12-12-KEMJ-75. In other terms Katniss Everdeen and Her Mockingjay clause." Alma Coin turned to me and stared at me with hate in her eyes. " Ms. Everdeen, Oh I'm sorry is it Mellark? You say you two married before the quell, is this true?"

I forgotten of that detail, my " marriage to Peeta."

"It's Mellark." Lie. " But you can use Everdeen." I quietly responded and slouched in my seat, putting my hands on my abdomen. I have done that a lot recently.

Coin addressed the group, " Well. Ms. Everdeen here has caused quite the confusion. In her Mockingjay agreement she sided with the rebels. Recently We have all heard the rumors of her avoiding the fighting because of her newly discovered Pregnancy." I rose my voice to object but she put her finger up signaling me to quiet down.

" We know it wasn't real, well I suppose it's real but It wasn't known at the time of Mr. Mellark's announcement. If Ms. Everdeen does indeed NOT fight in any battle, all her conditions are overthrown. Including victor immunity."

I swallowed hard in preparation of what she was going to say. I know what is coming.

" So knowing what is at stake, are we still going with the original agreement?" She shot me a grin that was positively wicked.

" Yes, President Coin." I looked downward, in shame of what I have done.

"Lovely! Meeting Adjourned, you may leave." I got up to leave, but Coin continued. " Except you Katniss."

Everyone filled out and gave me desperate looks , as if they wish they could help.

It was no use.

"KATNISS." I was snapped out of my daze by the voice.

" You watch yourself Katniss, Plutarch took hours to convince me not to provoke the agreement already. Your walking on thin ice. And I can promise that if you do anything to hurt this cause, or do Not show up when your expected. Your pretty boy boyfriend, Your little sister, your mother, your alleged cousin, Johanna, Finnick, and that precious child of yours , WILL be Killed. I will arrange it personally. I will kill you and your baby myself.

But it's simple. Stay in Line."

And with that She left the room, leaving me alone.

It's easy, I miss a beat and everyone dies. But something she said stuck out to me, "_ your pretty boy boyfriend."_

She knows where Peeta is. And he is alive.


	3. what's best

**Hi everyone! I have had this chapter in my notebook for QUITE sometime.. And I decided it was time to publish!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this… I would be married to josh hutcherson by now!**

There's a little avox girl, she couldn't be older then 11. What she could have done to deserve the punishment of becoming an avox is beyond me. What confuses me even more is how she got into 13. She writes all her sentences down on note cards. I learned her name is Adina, and Haymitch sent her to "entertain me." Recently Haymitch has acted really suspicious. When I walk by him he completely shuts up, and I don't think he has been drinking near as much. It's almost as if he wants to "clean up."

Adina hands my a small card, with delicate curved writing on it.

It read, " Someone wants to see you."

I nodded at her, and as I drew my eyes upward I felt ill at whom looked back at me. Gale.

Adina caught my look, and she slowly left the small room. The tiny room I was now trapped in.

Gale took about four steps toward me, before he gave me a pained look. "Hey Catnip."

I started to respond but was cut off.

"Before you try to tell me and lies. I want to ask one thing. Why? Why did you go have to have Mellark's kid? We would have been together and you know it. If it weren't for those damned games. It isn't too late.. If you want we could make this work and-"

This time It was me who did the cutting off. I couldn't contain the pure anger that was ignited by his suggestion.

"Just go away Gale. I can't believe you'd even SUGGEST that. I don't care if Peeta is as good as dead to you. What's next? Want to pretend this is your baby too? Theres a REASON it never worked between us, and that's because I don't love you that way.. And I never will.!"

I was physically shaking from the anger. My throat was raw from the crying. I felt the blood in my face.

Gale was just as angry. " Katniss stop acting like you care so much. You know very well he isn't coming back. You were a whore, and have to live with that mistake you created. I can barely look at you anymore."

As he walked away, Adina came up to me and handed me another card.

"Your mother sent him here."

She looked at me with sad eyes, took my hand, and led me to my mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

As I approached my mothers door, Adina gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and left.

My mother came to the door and let me in.

'Well hello Katniss dear, how are you today?" She looked over me and must have seen how I was doing.

"I thought you were better then that." I felt the betrayal trully sink in. She looked at me expressionless.

"Well honey, you can keep pretending that the boy is coming back, but we both know he isn't. I only want you to be happy! You're 17 and don't understand what you have trully got yourself into. I don't understand why you still wait for him, why you keep holding on… why you stay a pregnant 17 year old girl." She was ALSO mad at me.

I was screaming now. " HE CALLED ME A WHORE! Is that REALLY what you want for me? H-he called my baby a mistake. Now I am young and am probably stupid… but no one will call my child a mistake! Mom, this is MY life and I know what's best for ME. Stop trying to force me into things. You lost ANY right of telling what's right and wrong when you left me and Prim to rot away. I cant trust ANYONE anymore!"

I look at my mother's angered features and know that it's best if I leave. Not one more word is spoken between me and my mother.

As I walk away, I think. Until I get Peeta back ( and I will) I'm alone here because nobody's trustable. Everyone wants to report to coin, in hope of reward. I lower my eyes, and I am reminded that I am not ENTIRELY alone.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see the blonde braid and ducktail formed by an untucked shirt. She smiles at me, then catches the leftover tears and worried look consumes her face.

"Are you okay Katniss? Whats' wrong?"

I hug my sister and hold her against me. The same fashion that has comforted me for over six years.

"Nothing little duck, nothing. I'm just… fine"

**There you go! Chapter 3! I apologize for the wait!**


	4. Sisterly Advice

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated. This is more filler-esk, but I wanted to show some sister relationship between Prim and Katniss!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing…it's sad.**

Prim's two braids bounced as she ran up to me, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hi Katniss! How are you feeling today?" Her cheery little voice asked, bringing the littlest bit of light to this depressing place. I smiled, pushing the whispies of hair away from her face.

"I'm okay Prim, just okay."

I saw the concern and worry flood her features, her blue eyes looking me over quickly.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

A nodded , assuring her not to be nervous. " Yes prim, I'm fine. Just… lonely. What are you doing today?" She recognized what I was going to ask, and a smile spread across her face.

"Oh Nothing! We can spend all day together!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We made small talk walking from the hallway to the compartment I occupied. Prim led the way into the room herself, rambling about how excited she was for my baby.

"What do you think it'll be? A boy or girl? What do you want?" Primrose plopped down on my bed and stared at me in anticipation.

"Oh I don't have any idea what it is really. And I don't care about what it is, too much. I just remember how hard it was for mom with us two, and I really don't think I could do it alone. So I kinda want a boy… because at least I'll have SOMETHING to connect me to Peeta." I knew I looked weak and pathetic, but it was Prim. And I don't mind considering she's my sister.

Primrose reached over and started snacking on some popped corn snacks. " You DID say no to that deal, didn't you?"

I looked away, dipping my head in shame. She looked mad enough to kill. " YOU AGREED? TO KILL YOUR CHILD? To kill PEETA'S CHILD? That could be the last piece of him you have, and you just agreed to risk it? I really expected more of you, Katniss. I really trully did."

I felt my voice cracking, since all I seem to do anymore is cry. " I..I don't mean to kill it! But it's the only way to save Peeta! And there's nothing I want more then to save Peeta! Please understand…he isn't the only one who would be hurt by me not agreeing!"

Primrose shook her head in disappointment. " You don't understand do you? He shouldn't be the only one your concerned about. Someone NEEDS you more then he does, and that person NEEDS you to survive! Think about THAT person too." She looked at how upset I was and she was visibly guilt ridden.

"Oh Katniss! I didn't want to- DON'T CRY! Oh now I feel bad…" I cut her off and just hugged her.

"Y-Your right… I'm just selfish."

She shook her head. " Don't say that! You'll be better then anybody, you've raised me." She smiles, and quickly changes the subject. "What are you going to name him?"

It's my time to give a little laugh at my younger sister. " Prim, I have no idea. We aren't even sure what it is…"

"Well! It's important to think ahead of time, and you WANT a boy. So maybe once in your life, something will go your way!"

I just shrug. " I don't know, maybe Cinna?" I shouldn't have said that, I felt the emotions all come back. The name of my stylist, who gave his life for me and the rebellion.

"If the name makes you cry… that's not the best idea! Maybe Hunter! Like you, and daddy. I like that name. Maybe Hunter Cinna Everdeen?" My sister did her best to cheer me up. But I declined.

"Mellark. Whatever his name is, his last name will be Mellark. I don't care what people say."

Primrose looked proud of my newfound confidence in something. " Hunter Cinna Mellark? It's perfect."

" I like dandelion… I could call him Leo, as in lion." That was a decent name, right?

"You could name him Nightlock!" She stated and we both giggled. I really did enjoy being with my sister.

A sudden rush of sadness overwhelmed me, as I realized something. This is Peeta's baby, and he will possibly never meet him. I'm sitting here naming this child, and not even considering Peeta. Then I reached the conclusion.

"I want to name him after Peeta is back."

I saw Prim begin to talk, and I knew she was going to try to change my mind.

"And don't say he won't be back. Because I'm going to get him myself.


End file.
